


AoS Trading Cards

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents of Shield trading cards... Ward, Skye... more were to follow, but since season 2 of AOS made me more or less hate most of the characters except Ward and Fitz, I won't continue this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Skye

**Author's Note:**

> I took down the card of Mockingbird. I've never taken down a fanart before, but after the s2 finale I can't even stand to look at her any more. Congrats, writers, you ruined yet another character.
> 
> #KaraPalamasDeservedBetter


End file.
